1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates generally to harrow tines and more specifically it relates to a harrow tine with a cutting edge for increasing the efficiency and useful life of a harrow tine.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Harrow tines have been in use for years. Typically, a conventional harrow tine has a pair of shafts extending from a coil spring structure that engage the ground surface thereby agitating the surface of the ground.
The main problem with conventional harrow tines is that they do not easily penetrate extremely hardened ground surfaces because of the relatively blunt shafts. Another problem with conventional harrow tines is that they tend to wear relatively quickly within various types of soil conditions thereby requiring the user to replace them.
Examples of patented harrow tines and the like include U.S. Pat. No. 3,882,594 to Jackson et al.; U.S. Pat. No. 5,314,029 to Rowlett; U.S. Pat. No. 4,363,364 to Wetmore; U.S. Pat. No. 5,427,186 to Adrian et al.; U.S. Pat. No. 5,027,907 to Delyea; U.S. Pat. No. 4,753,299 to Meyers; U.S. Pat. No. 4,770,253 to Hallissy et al.; U.S. Pat. No. 4,052,802 to Moen et al. which are all illustrative of such prior art.
While these devices may be suitable for the particular purpose to which they address, they are not as suitable for increasing the efficiency and useful life of a harrow tine. Conventional harrow tines do not provide extended periods of usage nor are they suitable for extremely hardened ground surfaces.
In these respects, the harrow tine with a cutting edge according to the present invention substantially departs from the conventional concepts and designs of the prior art, and in so doing provides an apparatus primarily developed for the purpose of increasing the efficiency and useful life of a harrow tine.
In view of the foregoing disadvantages inherent in the known types of harrow tines now present in the prior art, the present invention provides a new harrow tine with a cutting edge construction wherein the same can be utilized for increasing the efficiency and useful life of a harrow tine.
The general purpose of the present invention, which will be described subsequently in greater detail, is to provide a new harrow tine with a cutting edge that has many of the advantages of the harrow tines mentioned heretofore and many novel features that result in a new harrow tine with a cutting edge which is not anticipated, rendered obvious, suggested, or even implied by any of the prior art harrow tines, either alone or in any combination thereof.
To attain this, the present invention generally comprises a harrow tine, and a hardened edge member attached to a lower end of the harrow tine for engaging a ground surface. The hardened edge member preferably is tapered forwardly thereby creating a syncline shaped structure with a leading edge which easily penetrates the ground surface. The edge member is preferably constructed of a hardened material such as but not limited to chrome.
There has thus been outlined, rather broadly, the more important features of the invention in order that the detailed description thereof may be better understood, and in order that the present contribution to the art may be better appreciated. There are additional features of the invention that will be described hereinafter and that will form the subject matter of the claims appended hereto.
In this respect, before explaining at least one embodiment of the invention in detail, it is to be understood that the invention is not limited in its application to the details of construction and to the arrangements of the components set forth in the following description or illustrated in the drawings. The invention is capable of other embodiments and of being practiced and carried out in various ways. Also, it is to be understood that the phraseology and terminology employed herein are for the purpose of the description and should not be regarded as limiting.
A primary object of the present invention is to provide a harrow tine with a cutting edge that will overcome the shortcomings of the prior art devices.
A second object is to provide a harrow tine with a cutting edge for increasing the efficiency and useful life of a harrow tine.
Another object is to provide a harrow tine with a cutting edge that increases the agitation of the ground surface.
An additional object is to provide a harrow tine with a cutting edge that easily penetrates a hardened ground surface.
A further object is to provide a harrow tine with a cutting edge that save time and money during extended usage.
Other objects and advantages of the present invention will become obvious to the reader and it is intended that these objects and advantages are within the scope of the present invention.
To the accomplishment of the above and related objects, this invention may be embodied in the form illustrated in the accompanying drawings, attention being called to the fact, however, that the drawings are illustrative only, and that changes may be made in the specific construction illustrated and described within the scope of the appended claims.